1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skis, and more particularly to an improved ski which is adjustable to suit the skier's weight and ability as well as to adapt to snow conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the presently known ski, the transmission of force takes place directly from the skier, via the boots and the binding, to the ski. The resilient effect of the ski has been created heretofore by its construction and a more or less intense initial stress during production. Also, there are skis known which contain a device that allows the changing of stress minimally in the direction of the longitudinal axis. While sking, the execution of changes in direction are accomplished by exercising a certain technique, mostly by changing the weight from one ski to the other, irregardless of the individual skiing expertise.
Furthermore, it is known that the ski binding is mounted to the ski in such a way that the weight of the skier is shifted minimally to the rear part of the ski. This means that the front part of the ski is slightly relieved, while the rear is weighed down somewhat more. Specifically, for the skiing technique in deep snow condition, it is necessary to relieve the front of the skis considerably, to allow execution of directional changes to be made more easily. The necessary strong relief can be achieved, however, by an extreme leaning back on the skis, a position which endangers the security and the equilibrium of the skier.
Beyond this, directional changes, initiated by the skier, are dependent upon the transmission of force onto the ski and upon the resulting torque. The exertion of force for the torque, which will bring about a change in direction, relies mainly upon the ability and the technique of the skier, the elastic deformation of the ski, the friction between the running surface of the ski and the snow, and on the friction and displacement of the snow itself.
One disadvantage of the presently known ski is that the spring effect thereof is rather low, for instance, on a smooth slope, on new snow and on deep powder snow. It is also disadvantageous that the torque necessary for the execution of a directional change ensues from the skier through boots and bindings to the ski. Beyond this, the presently known ski also has the drawback that, due to its low resiliency, the ski transmits the hits and blows which occur while skiing on hard, rippled, icy and bumpy slopes and which are transferred directly to the boots and the skier. From a medical standpoint, there have therefore recently been major objections against alpine skiing, since spinal disk problems and other physical damages frequently occur.